A Rift Between Times
by mag.mell.37
Summary: Alvis Kuso after having a fight with his father concerning a secret chamber decides to reveal its secret the vary night. He sneaks in the castle doors not understanding his importance as the next heir of the multi-universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** Alvis Kuso after having a fight with his father concerning a secret chamber decides to reveal its secret the vary night. He sneaks in the castle doors not understanding his importance as the next heir of the multi-universe.

**HELLO GUYZ THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY FIRST, REDEMPTION….AN IDEA JUST CREEPED INTO MY HEAD SO I THOUGHT OF WRITING THE NEW ONE. N-n**

**CHAPTER 1**

"_SHORT INFO ABOUT THE BACKGROUND"_

It has been years since Dan Kuso suddenly disappeared into the thin air. No one knew what happened to him or where he had gone. Shun was now the leader of the battle brawlers and the number 1 brawler on earth. The universe was now ruled by 3 kings and 3 queens, both combined to be known as the 6 rulers of the universe. Neathia was ruled by Queen Fabia, Gundalia was ruled by nurzak the oldest and the wisest of all gundalians. Vestal was ruled by Queen Mira Clay and the king was her brother Keith Clay, together the ruled the planet Vestal. The planet of New Vestroia and an unknown planet Kernia were ruled by one certain ruler whose name had been hidden from the world all these years. Earth on the other had been totally independent from this ruling system as always.

Kernia's unknown ruler had become famous by the title of **The Ruler of the Multi-Universe**. He ruled both the planets of New Vestroia and planet Kernia. Only the people of Kernia knew his true identity. The king's son was born as he married a beautiful Kernian named Balda. She had long red hair falling so beautifully down till her knees, she had lovely orange eyes with red lips. She truly was a living beauty.

The ruler of Kernia also ruled over the entire Bakugan race as he was the Code Eves vessel as you can say, but due to his kind and pure heart and his love for bakugan, he allowed his amazing race to Rome free on their homeland New Vestroia and Kernia.

On Kernia a new kind of race of bakugan was given birth by the power of the Code Eve. One that could control 4 other elements besides the elements of aqaus, pyrus, subterra, ventus, darkus and haos. These elements were the elements of wood, lightening, ice and the element of sound that were long forgotten and were extinct. Together they all make the 10 elements and he controlled all of these elements.

He named his son Alvis who had a striking resemblance to his father, his personality, attitude, his hot head and even his body features all shifted to his son besides his eyes, his eyes were orange which he had gotten from his mother Balda, the queen of the multi-universe. Finally an heir of the two thrones was born who would keep on his father's legacy and rule over the 2 worlds.

But evil forces are always at work. In the depth of the dark independent universe evil eyes were watching the king with anger and hatred. They showed pure hatred and had only one goal and that was to seek revenge against him. Revenge was all that mattered to those blood-thirsty eyes. Revenge for all the suffering he had made them to endure all these years of his glory.

Finally they were going to take what they seek from him through his damn precious son. His son Alvis Kuso.

**I KNOW IKNOW HNMMMMMM! IT'S SHORT. WELL THAT'S BECAUSE THIS CHAPTYER IS ONLY YHE INTRO. THE REAL STORY IS GOING TO START FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE INTRO AND FOUND IT INTERESTING. AND THE MOST INPORTANT THING DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO GUYS. HERES MY NEW CHAP. I WAS PRETTY DISAPPOINTED WHEN I DIDN'T HAVE ANY REVIEWS ON MY FIRST ONE BUT I KNOW THE REASON. IT WAS ONLY THE INTRO.**

**RIGHT SO THE STORY STARTS FROM YOU ENJOY THIS.I HOPE.**

Chapter 2

"Dad! Why don't you just tell me what's in that chamber?"

"Why do you keep everything about it a secret from me?" asked the young prince in a low respectful voice. Well what do you expect he is the price of the two thrones after all. They are always trained to control their anger levels from the start even if they get frustrated or annoyed. That's the only thing that separated them from normal people Oh! And their charming personality too.

The chamber, also known as the chamber of kings, in which the prince and his parents were seated was a room of wonders. Such magnificent beauty, one could only gaze at the wonderful diamond like pillars that hold on to the roof of the mighty chamber. On the back wall of the chamber was a glorious portrait of the king and the queen with their new born son. They both had a lovely smile on their faced while the baby was giggling. The wall was totally covered with the antiques made up of gold and silver. The floor and the walls were glittering like the spring of water that glitters under the glorious night sky. There were three thrones in the middle of the chamber. The biggest one was in the middle, decorated with gems and pearls. It was obvious that it was for the king. The middle one was for the queen, a throne matching her magnificent beauty, she wore a silver outfit decorated with shiny pearls on her front and her red hair fall down on her right shoulder to her belly button which was clearly prominent. She wore long yellow earrings glittering like the yellow sun itself. She wore a gold necklace with was worth a million dollars and by the look of it, it seems obvious that it was a wedding gift. Her dress hid her feet due to its length. Her guardian bakugan was haos, ancient looking bakugan which wore ancient pharaoh cloths and looked like the pharaoh's statue itself. His name was riofon. The smallest throne was for the young prince.

ALVIS'S P.O.V

"Son! How many times do we have to go through this topic? I told you, you're too young to know about the secrets of the chamber. If disturbed it can cause a rift between times itself. It's too dangerous and I for once don't want the most precious thing in my life to put his life in danger. Do you understand? And besides I can't blame you, you have eagerness in your blood." my daddy said with a smile on his face. I blushed and my face turned red as a cherry. His father usually uses to say that when he was a pain in his butt, and he himself too agreed with that fact. His father usually had a gentle tone in his voice even when he was angry and I truly knew that right now he was angry but was controlling it. Well you have to expect something from the ruler of the entire bakugan race. One should also develop an attitude and personality to make people obey him. Well my father knew how to do his job, there's no doubt about it. He had an extremely enthralling personality. I thought boastfully.

But still I want to know what is in that damn stupid chamber. Every time I ask him about it, he says "you are too young". I know I am young, but seriously I am 7 already. He has shown me every part of the castle except that special room. What is so special about that room anyway? Eagerness consumed me as I look away from my father, I was desperate to find about it.

Few days have passed after my conversation with my father. I was walking down the castle hall with my parents. They were going to make me stay in my room until they came back from the meeting. Whatever I did not know anything about meetings stuff it's extremely boring, but I did heard it was called the six rulers meeting. I never understand why they gave it that name. It's totally LAME. At first I thought it was my father's lame excuse for meeting aunt Mira. But I know that reason was stupid the whole time. I know aunt Mira is gorgeous but my mom is way prettier. I highly doubt that someone can disagree with that.

My Dad did tell me that it was a meeting held by the six rulers of the universe to discuss some boring matters. And OH! I almost forgot to mention it is held once a year, pretty important hah!

Well as I was indulged in my own thoughts I know I was close to my room. This was the best opportunity, well to me it was. There were four guards behind us and four were ahead of us to guard us against danger, I guess. This is totally insane, it's not like someone is stupid enough to jump on us in the middle of the day to attack us when we are on our way to our destinations, even without the heavy extreme security outside. And why the hell did 6 people needed 8 guards to escort them safely to their desired destinations.

We were only few inches away from my room. I took a deep breath to gather enough courage and with determination I finally spoke "Dad!" There was complete silence for a minute. Everyone had paused as if time had stopped itself. My father gave a sigh and turned back to look at me, with gentleness in his eyes. "Yes, dear". I know there was no turning back now. I took a deep breath through my nostrils and said "Can we talk for a while before you and mom go to the meeting." I could see the plain answer no on his face as he raised his eyebrow. I know he was going to say no. he opened his mouth to say it when suddenly my mom interrupted. "Sure you can sweetie. Your Dad would love to have a little chat with you." I was overwhelmed with joy while my father had a surprised look on his face and stared at my mom. "Balda we are going to be late if we wait any longer" my dad said in a worried voice.

"Guards would you like to give us some privacy." my mom asked nicely.

"Yes My Lady" was the only answer and they walk away like a bunch of toy soldiers. These guards truly were amusing creatures for me from the beginning.

"Balda we don't have time for this, Alvis can talk as much long as he wants after the meeting. And besides-"my Dad was going to continue more with his speech when they did I hated the most. "Peewee". My mom gave my dad a passionate and sensual kiss.

My dad first was shocked; I didn't understand why he was shocked. They have kissed like a billion times. Uncle Thomas said they have started to have fewer events like this ever since I was born, but I still think they do it too much often. Uncle Thomas is my dad's most favorite secretory. You can say he's 3rd in command after my mom and dad. His bakugan controls the ancient blue flame name dragoon who is a blue pyrus dragoniod, looking similar to uncle Drago. He is also known as the warrior of darkness as he was chosen by the sacred orb to protect my father at any cost even though he can protect himself. He is always in command when my parents are away.

My dad kissed my mom back and they did that for 5 minutes exactly and then they both separated. That was my perfect weapon my mom had against my dad. He always obey mom after that and it always worked like a charm. My dad just couldn't deny that. But I hated that, why do all grownups always have to do that. "Mom! Dad! Stop that already. It's gross" I yelled and my face was as red as a cherry. They both let a soft, gentle laugh and I started laughing too.

"Come on sweetie, it wouldn't hurt to be a few minutes late, would it." My mom said to my dad while rubbing her soft hands up and down on his face. They both looked at each other in the eyes and my mom won. My dad lead out a soft sigh and nodded. "Okay, you go to the teleportor I will meet you there". My mom smiled and walked away to leave us alone. My dad led me into my room. He picked me up and put me on my bed. He himself sat on the end of my large queen sized bed. "So what do you want to talk about Alvis"? My dad asked gently. I only nodded. I knew my dad didn't have the time so I have to hurry.

**SO THAT'S IT GUYS . HOPE YOU ENJOYED** **THE CHAPTER AND FOUND IT INTERESTING. PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
